


now you're gone (these memories)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 04 July, Delirium, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Arthur, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: It’s that time of year again, and Arthur’s not having a great time. Written for @whumptober2019 Day 3: Delirium!





	now you're gone (these memories)

**Author's Note:**

> Interpret this mess as you will

It was that time of year again, and reality was beginning to blur for Arthur. One moment he was in the present, sipping his tea while sitting in his favourite armchair, and the next he was on a muddy field in the rain, hands freezing and limbs sore from overexertion. By the time he dropped the third mug of the day (thankfully not breaking any of them), he decided to call it a day and moved back to his bed, curling up under the heavy blankets while he shivered. Today was always a terrible day for him, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay lucid for much longer. 

He felt himself be pulled down into his annual delirium around one in the afternoon, much later than usual, quite possibly because he had been fighting it all morning. Regardless, he could never fight it off forever, and down he went, reliving the worst day of his life in the midst of a wonderful memory about his childhood. He switched from being freezing in the rain to sweating in the heat to being cozy by the fire, snuggled against one of his favourite people on this Earth. Arthur knew his body was running a high fever, he knew this wasn’t real, but he couldn’t help it, especially since everything just felt so real. 

“Hey Artie,” Alfred murmured, carding a hand through his hair as he lay on the warm grass and stared up at the clear English sunshine, back before he’d had to begin worrying about building strength. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” 

“I can take care of myself,” Arthur murmured back, glancing up at the man who would one day become more important to him than breathing.

(Something in Arthur’s mind stirred. Alfred shouldn’t be here in England during his childhood. Arthur had been mostly grown by the time he’d met Alfred, yet he was a child in England during this time. How was Alfred here?) 

“You don’t have to, though,” Alfred sighed, placing a cold hand on Arthur’s forehead. “I don’t mind, really.” 

“Thank you,” Arthur simply answered, voice soft and quiet, and he leaned back against Alfred and allowed himself to fall back into a deep sleep. Alfred would take care of him. Everything would be okay. 

(Later, Arthur would wake up to find Alfred asleep sprawled across his bed, a now-lukewarm compress on Arthur’s forehead. He would figure out what exactly had happened and smile softly before adjusting Alfred so he was in a more comfortable position. He deserved a good sleep after dealing with a delirious Arthur, after all.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life :) 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
